


Jak & Daxter: Oral Exercises

by TempoWrites



Series: Safety [8]
Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Animal Transformation, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Canon Relationships, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Foreskin Play, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Illustrated, Love, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Ottsel Daxter, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Sex Is Fun, Threesome - F/M/M, Transformation, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempoWrites/pseuds/TempoWrites
Summary: Ottsels love to tease each other. They also love to get mouthy. You do the math.





	Jak & Daxter: Oral Exercises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SillynekoRobin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillynekoRobin/gifts).



Jak & Daxter: Oral Exercises  
by Tempo

Ottsels love to tease each other. They also love to get mouthy. You do the math.

~ ~ ~

~ ~ ~

Purrs echoed through the small bedroom above the Naughty Ottsel.

Boxers fluttered down from the easy chair to join the pants already on the floor.

On the overstuffed cushions, Daxter nuzzled his naked boyfriend to hardness.

The greenish ottsel watched with great interest and slight helplessness as his lover nuzzled the base of his dick. Every hum, every sweep of whiskers, only made him stiffer. His ears sank slowly as his shaft wobbled to stand as a monument to his arousal.

Smirking, Daxter took his sweet time worshiping at it. His soft mustelid nose traced along with a Precursor's patience, claws tenderly tracing his supple sack. The creamy fur, just on the edge of green, felt softest of all here. He could just nuzzle and stroke and smugly grin at Jak from down here all day...

"Mmmm! C'mon, Dax…" Jak's body twitched as his boyfriend's cheek brushed all that hot shaft.

The smaller ottsel leaned in to admire that drippy cock. Straining with arousal, his lover's stretched across his paw, foreskin pulled partway back on the head, the pink tip exposed and shiny with moisture. He nuzzled in, a dribble of precum soaking into his cheek ruff. He looked up to Jak for a some of approval. In response, the green-blonde pressed his head further down, slow-motion humping his cock against the smaller male's face. Without a moment's hesitation, Daxter grabbed his lover's throbbing cock and rubbed the head against his lips. Back. And forth.

"Ohh fuck, Dax." Biting his lip, he squirmed. "Mmf!"

The orange ottsel's supple tongue slipped into the supple skin, tracing with the lightest possible pressure. Gripping that thick cock in one paw, he kept just on the verge of his muzzle. Lick followed lick, teasing just under the edge of his foreskin, along the velvet smoothness of his corona. The faint scent of a desperately aroused male filled Daxter's nostrils, setting off fireworks in his brain and causing a situation of his own to arise between his legs. Every since they were little, Jak had always been fun to tease. As adults, he come to especially savor adult ways of teasing him.

"Dax!" The victim of his affections squeaked. His voice, normally gruff by small mammal standards, shot up a few octaves. "Please!"

Taking mercy on his lover, Daxter sunk the cock slowly, so slowly, past his lips, using his tongue to ease the foreskin fully down from that shapely head. Lingering licks traced its shape. His slim fingers traced up and down the base, teasing.

Jak whimpered, his dick throbbing on his boyfriend's tongue. Heavy with arousal, it had such interesting textures to lick. The girth was nice too. Not ultra huge, but plenty to get his lips around. The perfect mouthful, and he was only halfway down it.

The smaller ottsel trailed his tongue along every contour of his lover's tip. A soft moan sent vibrations through it, evoking a warm and salty hint of precum at the middle of his tongue. One lick pirouetted gradually into another around that sensitive and exposed cock head.

"Quit teasing, you jerk." The greenish ottsel growled playfully, lifting his ass from the easy chair to try to sink deeper into his best friend's muzzle.

Daxter shifted between his lover's splayed legs and held his thighs to absorb the impact of his thrusts, his smirking muzzle never leaving Jak's dick. Then, without warning, he dipped his head down the full length of his cock, his nose pad touching creamy tummy fluff and prodding the taunt muscles beneath. The silky fuzz of his balls brushed with infinite delicateness against his chin.

All the air seemed to leave the larger ottsel at once. His tail squirmed against the cushion. In trying not to thrust up into that loving muzzle, he forced his hips to rock from side to side instead.

Pleased by the reaction, Daxter bobbed up and down, slurping and sucking. He kinda liked making rude sounds, especially when it made his boy toy feel so good. And if the twitching of his stiff cock against the roof of his mouth was any indication, he was feeling pretty good indeed.

"Uuuuuugh! Dax, that feels so—" Jak arched off the cushion. "—good!"

Looking up at his lover, Daxter nodded. It did feel good to have Jak all the way in his muzzle, to have him right on the edge. Pride swelled in his chest as his own dick swelled against Jak's twitching tail. He moaned in agreement around that wonderfully-firm dick.

Poor Jak couldn't handle any more. A sharp moan came as the only warning before his hips rose off the chair. That rigid dick pulsed with desperate arousal, spurting hot slickness against his tongue. Another shot spread heat through his mouth. Then another. Each with an accompanying twitch. His paws wrapped around those green-tinged thighs could feel his ass clench with every stream of cum, until he finished with his paws still clutching Daxter's ears, cock still hard in his mouth.

Once his partner started breathing normally again, the orange ottsel slowly pulled off, swallowing, save for a couple drops dripping along his lower lip. He licked them up, then tenderly tongued over his boyfriend's still-mostly-erect dick, cleaning up the last traces of his salty passion, until the blonde stopped him by raising a shaky paw to cup his cheek ruff.

"Whoa." He sighed, cock twitching in the air.

"Good?" Daxter smiled against his lifelong friend's balls.

"Mmmhmm…" His fluffy chest rose and fell.

Sitting up, the smaller male wiped his mouth with the back of a paw. "Ya know, it's pretty hot havin' ya come in my mouth."

The taller ottsel smirked. "It's pretty hot coming in your mouth, Dax." He eyed the erection hanging hot against his tail. "Speaking of hot…" He jostled it with a waggle of his tail. "You want some help with that?"

"Ya don't gotta." Daxter stroked himself idly, tracing his other paw through his boyfriend's stomach fluff. "You can just lay there an' enjoy it." He shrugged, sass fading to sweetness. "I mean—"

Jak pounced him with a growl. His greater mass tackled his boyfriend to the cushion. That scruffy muzzle traced down his long, squirming body.

"Eep!" The smaller ottsel found himself pinned under his lover's fluffy bulk. His erection wobbled immodestly from the impact, the tender tip tracing through smooth Jak's chest fur to bounce off his own stomach. "I was just bein' poliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…"

The larger male's tongue traced up the underside of his lover's dick in a slow, firm stroke. He zig-zagged his licks across his cock head before sinking his mouth over it, blue eyes locked on Daxter's all the while. His greenish paw traced along from his girlish hip to the underside of his balls, rubbing that sweet spot beneath them.

Ears down, Daxter chuckled between chitters. Unsteady fingers stroked Jak's shoulder. His supple body sank against the arm of the easy chair. "Well, if you insist…"

~ ~ ~

Downstairs, Tess skated across the countertop with a soapy rag tied to either foot. Music pumped from the radio, propelling her along in a wiggly dance. An ottsel body wiggled so easily that even the quietest music could get her tail swishing in time if she didn't actively stop it. The dry towel tied to her tail flicked this way and that, soaking up the excess water.

During a lull in the tunes, her ears perked. Over the past year, she'd become well attuned to the various ottsel squeak frequencies and what they corresponded to. Sharp swawks for panic. Soft purrs for contentment. Sultry chitters of approval. Her ears strained toward the stairs as she leaned back to turn down the radio.

She heard it again: a peep of pleasure!

Those boys were up to something good upstairs. With a giggle, she hopped out of all three towels and pattered across the bar floor, leaving little wet paw prints. A glance back made her grin: ottsels left cuteness wherever they went. Happiness inflated inside her like a chewing gum bubble. Being tiny and adorable felt quite pleasant. It made her want to cuddle herself. While that was impossible, having the boys around and in fuzzy mode presented and even better option...with even better better options sounding more likely with each bounce up the steps.

The yellow Precursor scampered down the hallway, sliding to a stop on wet paws just at the edge of the doorway. Having almost no mass meant she could immediately amble into the room without fear of tipping over. The scene played out before her like her naughtiest fantasies and most delicious recent realities.

On the overstuffed chair, she saw two ottsels naked except for goggles. Daxter lay, sprawling, along the cushion, tail tip curling in every possible direction, mouth open and eyes shut in blissful abandon. The larger key-lime form of Jak hunkered down between his legs, his thicker tail hanging along that orange one, eyes closed in concentration. From the floor, she could see the pink length of the smaller's ottsel's cock disappear over and over into Jak's scruffy green-tinged muzzle.

The orange Precursor tried to buck up into his boyfriend's mouth, only to have his hips pressed back down by strong ottsels hands. Jak smirked up at him, just barely flicking his tongue around and around his lover's cock head. A rather pitiable whimper of pleasure escaped Daxter's lips as he struggled in vain to get his dick back into that waiting muzzle, kept pinned down against the plush upholstery.

Pheromones fizzled in her nostrils, scattering sparks through her brain. Her hands propped on her hips with a loving chuckle. "You deserve this torment, snuggly-puff."

The boys, in unison, went wide-eyed and looked her way. Jak blushed around a mouthful of cock, though he didn't pull off. His ears drooped like the lop-eared kangabun toy she'd had a kid. And still had now, seated on a shelf, looking innocently out the window.

Dax looked up through a haze of pleasure. "Hey, I—ungaflaaaaaaaaaah..." Some kind of sass tried to form in his muzzle, but it fell apart with a shudder. He melted into a twitchy puddle of ottsel under the bigger mustelid's attentions.

The green-blonde ottsel continued his efforts with a soft slurp and a bob that translated down his long, supple spine. A best friend with benefits had ways of shutting up even a loudmouth fluffball. Taking that dick into his muzzle until his scruffy green beard brushed the luxurious pelt of Daxter's balls. His blue eyes locked with hers as his muzzle rose and fell along their boyfriend's length.

She winked back conspiratorially and scrabbled up onto the easy chair. Amazing how many Precursors could screw on an easy chair. Brought a whole new definition to "fun sized." Her dainty fingers wrapped just right around Dax's cock, a faint trace of saliva and other juices clinging to her fur. Keeping time with the greenish ottsel's motions, she started squeezing and tugging with teasing gentleness. Each stroke of her hand bunched the skin of his shaft against Jak's lips.

Lost in lust, Daxter's hind paws stroked along his boyfriend's thick tail. His hands gripped Jak's ears, but couldn't get him to bob any faster. His head rolled back, muzzle dropping open to emit gasps of pleasure. One gloved paw gripped her knee as Jak completed an especially rapid twirl of his tongue.

The scent of sex fizzled through her mind. Her human body was big and strong, but this ottsel one sure got riled up. Under all this cute fluff, her body growled for a taste of Daxter's cock. Nuzzling in, she found Jak quite willing to shift to licking down the side of that adorable pink shaft. The daisy-yellow ottsel took his place, lips closing around the straining-hard dick.

Sputters. Gasps. Stammers. Everything but intelligible words babbled out of Daxter's mouth. Half-lidded eyes seemed unable to focus through the dreamy haze of pleasure. 

She rubbed under his balls and was rewarded with a fresh dribble of Precursor precum against her tongue. With a greedy growl, Jak licked at the corner of her mouth. She backed off to plant a quick kiss on him as a dazed Daxter watched. His beard dragged along her chin as he slipped her some tongue. Her ears dipped with pleasure as she gripped the base of her other boyfriend's shaft. The smooth texture of his tongue traced over hers. 

After some toe-curling smooches, her co-conspirator dipped back down to resume his efforts. Noticing his lips nibbling so softly along the ridge of his cock head, she hunched down and followed suit. Synchronized fellatio soon morphed into just plain making out with Jak around the head of Daxter's dick.

The ottsel in the middle squeaked. His thick tail curled up against Tess's leg. Under her hand, his balls twitched. In her grasp, that stiff shaft pulsed just a little thicker. Against the cushion, his limbs splayed as orgasm overtook him. 

Enjoying his work just a little too much, Jak only noticed an instant later when hot ottsel spunk sprayed into his mouth. Blue eyes shot wide. Fluffy ears popped upright. He swallowed at the rising tide of salty ecstasy. 

Head laying on Daxter's soft tummy, she watched from below. That hot dick pulsed against her lips and up past Jak's. Mustelid muscles flexed under her cheek as the orgasmic ottsel twitched against her. Softly, so softly, she cupped his balls and savored each tremor of bliss that started there and ended splashed against the greenish Precursor's tongue. 

After an especially long climax, Daxter shuddered down to the cushion. 

Jak took a final gulp and nuzzled down into a gentle suck down his boyfriend's softening length before letting it flop to his creamy stomach fur. Then he curled up alongside him, a picture of lewd serenity. 

As the boys lay together in snuggly afterglow, Tess clutched her paws together and chittered at the cuteness before her. Then an idea flickered through her mind. She sat up. "Hold on there, boys. I picked up a little something the other day." Dangling off the chair, she reached into a box and pulled out something rubber, studded, and purple. "We're just getting started…"

Jak opened a suspicious eye, face buried in the fluff of his lover's chest. Then he recognized the object for what it was and nuzzled deeper with a quiet smirk. 

"Smoochy-fluff, could ya give us a few more minutes—? Hey! What the heck kinda—?! Nooooooo~" A weak moan of object rattled from the now-immobilized Daxter, only to change into a purr as she started brushing his silky fur. It turned out he had just enough energy left to contort his long spine for optimal brushing.

Jak watched with sleepy contentment as she employed the object for its intended purpose against Dax. 

~ ~ ~

A little bonus chapter just in time for the holidays! ^_^ May your new year be sassy and cuddly.

Edits: Slate, Eljot001, CarlMinez, KohakuNightfang, SillyNeko345  
Art: :icondaxratchett: (Used with permission.)

Want early access to my stories? Exclusive WIP content? Want to enable me to devote more of your time to stories like this? Support my Patreon!  
https://www.patreon.com/Tempo

\- Tempo


End file.
